A Different Tony
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Somethings up with Tony. Bishop and McGee know somethings up but they can't get him to come clean. There's only one person who can help. AU. Zony, as Michael likes to call them. #TeamTiva


A/N: Okay so I had to write this for a health project and I had to make a fictional character addicted to some sort of drug so here's mine. I hope you all like it.

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo was just an average guy working for a federal agency. All of his co-workers were extremely worried about him after Ziva had left. No, she didn't die, she just left NCIS and moved back to Israel to restart her life. She had a huge impact on his life. When she left, everything changed. Tony started using drugs to cope with the loss of his best friend. He was using prescription medication, perks to get high and to forget all the pain of his loss. Tony would snort them in the NCIS bathrooms or in the privacy of his own home. If only Ziva knew what was going on, she would be able to convince him that what he was doing was extremely harmful to his body. Tony ended up getting addicted to the drug and soon enough, perks weren't enough. He started to use Oxycontin for a better high to get rid of the pain. Bishop and McGee realised that something was wrong with him. Tony started to lose a lot of weight and we would be jittery all the time. McGee finally confronted him and Tony denied it. Finally, McGee took it upon himself to call Ziva.<p>

"Answer. Please answer," McGee whispered to himself in the darkness of his home.

"Hello?" Ziva said through the phone.

"You need to come to DC, now. Something's up with Tony and it all happened after you left. He's not himself and he's jitterish all the time. I think he's doing drugs,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tim," Ziva scoffed.

"I'm dead serious. Whenever we talk about you, he disappears into the bathroom. He doesn't come back for another 10 to 15 minutes," McGee voice cracked. "Please, Zi. We need you to come to DC,"

"McGee," Ziva sighed. She always missed her nickname they made up for her.

"Listen," McGee cut her off. "We all know that you and Tony had a special relationship. We need you more than ever,"

"Fine. I'll come. But just for Tony," Ziva said. "I can't say that he'll quit as soon as he sees me but maybe I can convince him to go to rehab,"

"Good," McGee said. "I'll see you soon,"

"Yeah," Ziva said and hung up the phone. When she placed her phone down, she started to silently cry. She couldn't believe that Tony was using drugs because of her leaving. She pulled herself together and packed a bag. She went to the airport and booked the next flight to DC.

She arrived the next day at 6:00 AM and took a taxi to NCIS. She told McGee that she would meet her there. McGee went to work early that morning because of this. Ziva signed in and got a visitors pass. She sat in her old desk and smiled but then realised the reason as to why she was there. McGee walked in with Bishop and Ziva looked at her weirdly.

"Why are you at my desk?" Bishop asked.

"What?"

"You're sitting at my desk,"

"Now is not the time for this. Ziva get up and pull up a chair to my desk," McGee said.

"Fine," Ziva stood up and took a chair from the end of the row. She rolled up the chair and McGee logged onto his computer. "McGee who is that?" Ziva pointed to Bishop.

"Her? Oh that's Bishop," McGee said. "She replaced you,"

"Oh," Ziva said. "Well we need to help Tony,"

"Oh! You're Ziva," Bishop said. "McGee told me who you are,"

"Yeah. Tony and I were best friends before I went back to Israel," Ziva explained and then turned to McGee, "What's up with Tony?"

"Bishop and I believe he's using drugs," McGee said.

"Yeah. He's been acting strange and he uses the bathroom for long periods of time,"

"What do you want me to do?" Ziva asked.

"You're the only one who can convince him to stop. We both tried but he won't listen to us," Bishop explained. "And whenever McGee and Tony talk about you leaving, he can't take it and he leaves,"

The elevator dinged and they saw Tony walk out and into the bullpen. He saw Ziva sitting there and frowned. "Really? McGee can convince you to come back but I can't?"

"Tony," Ziva stood up and walked over to him. She saw just how distressed he was. "I came on my own. I wanted to see you,"

"You don't wanna see me," Tony huffed.

"Yes I do, Tony. Why can't you believe me?"

"Because I just can't. I tried like a million times to get you to come back with me but you said you needed to stay in Israel. That really hurt me. Remember the last time you were there? Your dad sent you on a suicide mission to Somalia!"

"He's dead now, Tony,"

"I know," Tony sighed.

"I would like it if we could talk alone," Ziva said.

"Fine," Tony started to walk towards the elevator. Ziva followed him and they got into his car. He drove them to his apartment and Ziva was stunned at how messy it was.

"What happened to you, Tony?"

"You left,"

"So you just let your apartment get messy and dirty?"

"No! I - I just stopped caring. I had no one to impress anymore,"

"I want the truth, Tony,"

"Fine," Tony sighed. He sat down on the couch and she followed. "I started using drugs. It started off as perks but then it wasn't enough so now I'm using oxycontin. The high is better and it helps me forget all the pain of you leaving,"

"Tony, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think you'd start using drugs,"

"Well I did," Tony almost yelled.

"Please don't yell," Ziva said. "I want to help you. We need to go to Gibbs or Vance,"

"No Ziva,"

"Why not?"

"Because I could get fired!"

"Your health is more important than your job,"

"I don't care,"

"You should," Ziva said. "If you don't tell them, then I will,"

"Go ahead," Tony called her out on her lie. He could always tell when she was lying.

"Tony, you need to get help. I don't care how much you hate it. You need help,"

Tony sighed. "Fine. I'll tell Gibbs," Tony got up and grabbed his stuff. They both left his apartment and he drove them to NCIS. When they got there, they both went up to Gibbs and asked to talk to him in the elevator. Gibbs agreed and quickly walked towards the elevator. They all entered and waited for it to move so Gibbs could stop it. Ziva looked up at Tony and nodded her head to give him reassurance. Tony took a deep breath and looked Gibbs straight in the eyes, "Listen, ever since Ziva left, I've been extremely hard on myself and I started using drugs. It began with perks but then it wasn't enough to keep the pain away,"

"Where is this going DiNozzo?" Gibbs cut him off.

"I need help, boss," Tony admitted. "And I don't wanna lose my job,"

"We can get you the help," Gibbs said. "I need you to be the best you can be and if this addiction is in the way then we need this to happen," Gibbs said.

"Thanks boss," Tony smiled at him.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, "So, who convinced you to come here?"

"McGee called me and told me what was going on with Tony," Ziva explained.

"I knew it," Tony said.

"I was concerned for you, Tony," Ziva spoke softly.

"We all were," Gibbs added in. "I'm gonna tell Vance that you need some time off,"

"Thanks again, boss," Tony inaudibly spoke. Ziva took his hand in hers and she squeezed it. She was going to be there for him whenever he needed her. Ziva was going to be the one to take him to rehab and she was going to visit whenever she could.

"Tony, I'll take you to rehab," Ziva offered.

"You're not going to leave DC this time, are you?"

"No. I'll be here for you when you get out," Ziva gave him another reassuring smile. He could always count on her to make him feel better.

"Thanks Zi," Tony smiled down at her. Gibbs restarted the elevator and took them down to the parking lot. Ziva took Tony's keys out of his hands and they walked to his car in silence. Once when Ziva adjusted the seat and the mirrors, she pulled out of the spot the car was parked in and drove Tony to the rehab facility.

"You haven't said anything to me the entire ride over here," Ziva said with weariness lining her voice.

"I've been thinking of a way to tell you that I want you to stay at my apartment while I'm here so my fish don't die," Tony looked at his hands. "And so when it's time for me to get out, I can call you,"

Ziva smiled, "Tony, I will gladly do that,"

"You're the best, Zi," Tony said to her and then the both of them climbed out of the car. Ziva walked him into the facility and signed him in because then he couldn't sign himself out.

"I'll see you in 90 days," Ziva said.

"I'll be better by the time I get out. I promise,"

"Good," Ziva looked up into his eyes. "I'll be waiting," Ziva smiled and the guy that was there took him into another room. Ziva sighed and walked out of the rehab facility to Tony's car. Ziva couldn't wait for the 90 days to be up so she could see Tony's smiling face again.

...

During the 90 days, Ziva cleaned his apartment, fed the fish, and paid his bills for him. She got a job, ironically, bagging groceries at the local super market. She worked all day and everyday just so she could make some money. When she wasn't working, she would clean Tony's apartment for him and feed his fish.

...

When the 90 days were up, Ziva picked Tony up from rehab and brought him home. She gave him a huge smile and hugged him. Tony hugged her back and when they pulled away, Tony kept his arm around her waist. "I've missed you, Zi,"

"I have missed you too, Tony,"

Tony just smiled. He missed her not using contractions. Truth be told, he missed her completely and wished he had never started using drugs in the first place. But nevertheless she was here with him and that's all that mattered in the end. She helped him through his addiction and he was ever so grateful for her. It was in that moment a thought materialized in his head. "I am extremely thankful that you came back for me to help me. It really means a lot," Tony voiced.

"I know," Ziva spoke softly. "Okay. Lets go,"

"Sounds good to me," Tony said. They got in his car and Ziva drove them to his apartment. When they got into Tony's apartment, he was shocked to see how clean it was. "Oh my God, Zi. This is amazing,"

"Yeah, I was just trying to help,"

"I love it!" Tony leaned down and kissed her head. Ziva smiled and leaned into him. She really did miss the old him. The way he used to comfort her and the head kisses. She missed it so much and she was so glad that he was back to his normal self.

"I'm glad," Ziva smiled. "I'm also glad that you're back to who you were before I left,"

"Thanks," Tony one armed hugged her. "You know, you can stay for as long as you want,"

"I am never leaving you again,"

Tony smiled although he really didn't want the drugs to be the cause of her staying. "Are you staying because you think I'll relapse?"

"No. I'm staying because I love you and I have for the past 8 years," Ziva said.

Tony looked into her eyes. "I love you too. That's why when you left, that really hurt," Tony softly spoke. "That's why I turned to drugs,"

"I am so sorry about all of this," Ziva had tears forming in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you in all of this,"

"I know," Tony hugged her. "I'm just glad that you're here now,"

"So am I," Ziva smiled and they pulled away. Ziva took his bag out of his hand and walked back to his room. She placed his bag on his bed then walked out the the living room. Ziva sat on the couch as Tony put on a movie.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this quick little one shot. No one has ever done something like this and I wanted to try it out and it also was a Health project.


End file.
